Glitches And Bugs
Glitches and bugs are known things that have occurred in Notoriety. Some of these bugs may have been noticed obscurely or unknowingly. List of known glitches that have still not been patched * If for whatever reason you fail to teleport into a game that you have bought the contract for, the money will still be taken away from your account. * Police Assaults break on some maps such as Haunted Forest. * You can spawn at the bottom of a map (In the void) on some maps like RO-Bank, Cook Off. * Getting downed by a Cloaker makes you move around. * You can bag through bars in GMC (Was patched before but occurred again). * Killing a key guard in "Shadow Raid" in the sewers makes the Keycard glitch underground. * Starting a Heist without patiently waiting for someone makes a heisters glitch and the music changes to Big money (GMC music) during the experience. * Holding a deployable below you while jumping can help you reach unaccessible parts of a map. * Enforcers sliding when Hostaged * Failing to go back to the van in "Shadow Raid" when collected the amount of bags make you succeed. * Converted Officers get glitched in a spot and just stay there moving. * Sentry Guns break when heisters have the engineer skill (Before skills were changed. * Enforcers can shoot through walls. Tasers can also electrocute heisters through walls. * Cameras alert the police when disabled. * Citizens don't detect broken glass (this occurs when breaking glass with a melee such as a knife or tomahawk). * Converting a dead Guard answers the pager. * When converting an officer, it briefly says when you get close to them "Tap To Revive Player". * Diamond Store being very laggy on mobile. * Shout Button goes missing on mobile. * AIs getting stuck in corners if they revive you. * The game not being available for mobile again. * Hostaged Officers being killed by sentry guns. * Guards, cameras and civilians can see through walls on maps such as Brick Bank or Shadow Raid when they see a loot bag or a body bag * Unable to trade hostage when you rehostaged the civilian or civilian marked to trade won't be traded when freed by the HRT. * Some maps that start with your mask on sometimes will also won't let you spawn with weapons or interact with anything. * In rare occasions in cook off, one of the police car will be glitched and stop moving forward while the cops still in the car, making the upcoming police unable to spawn and causing the whole entire mission go on without '''any '''cops. * AI will not follow you at some point in haunted forest. Brickman stated it isn't something with AI Pathfinding. * On some maps, guards can have the wrong clothing and appear like a citizen. * You can deal melee damage to a converted officer (Can't normally kill converted officers) List of patched bugs * Glitching through bars in Brick Bank. * Failing Authority when collecting the amount of bags will make you succeed. * Getting Flung out of the map. * Masking Up does not make you Mask Up. * Playing RO Bank on mobile makes you have computer features for heisting. * Heists like: Brick Bank, Art Gallery, Four Stores, Authority, Shadow Raid, etc. being EXTREMELY laggy on IPads. * Citizens, Guards and Police Officers having black hands. * A rare and obscure glitch that is patched is where when you get revived a 3rd time, the screen goes purple and using a medic bag makes you black and white. * Diamond Store loot being insecureable when destroyed by hand * Being out of custody makes you not shoot or take hostages. * You can make multiple maps on Crime.net. in the old version before lobby revamp. * Shooting Button goes missing on loud Heists on mobile. * Converted Officers get giltched in corners and die. * The Game not being available for mobile. * On the 3rd floor on R&B Bank in the parking garage, you can secure bags. * Reseting makes you die. * Getting out of custody does not make you shoot or shout. * Lock picking the windows on the roof in Art Gallery does not open them. * Bagging through bars in GMC (removed twice). * Placing a ECM Jammer on the GMC's lift will cause it to break. * Cook Off has RO-Bank's Blueprint. * GMC has RO-Bank's Blueprint. * Elevator doors sometimes don't close in Blood Money. * Team AI getting stuck in Gift Factory. * Detection rate is ignoring the class loadout. * Buying Heists doesn't spend any money (Beta). * You can take a Body Bag without placing the equipment down properly. * Blood Money's Heist before gun Revamp did not show things properly. * Shooting the ceiling in Shadow Raid creates very large parts of glass. * Players cannot move their first-person camera. * Players can still interact with the green button that disables the lasers in GMC. * Players can spawn with weapons immediently without putting their mask on. * Sometimes a mask gets duplicated when a player spawns. * Dead police on the snow do not drop ammo packs in Gift Factory. * Switching weapons while aiming makes the view model to be no longer aligned with the camera. * Pressing 'R' while crouching will increase the walk speed of the crouch. * M16 does not have a reload animation. * Killing Citizens with grenades does not cause cleaner costs. * A police assault never ends. * Heisters get negative cash when securing loot. * Heisters not able to answer a pager when killing a guard. * People can interact with things while interacting with a security camera. * Pasting 500-1000 + characters in the chat will cause a server crash. * Infamy XP and cash bonus perks do not work a intended. * You can interact with items if you keep interacting with things too much. * Ghost Armor causes high detection. Category:Gameplay Category:Outdated